Just Between You and Me
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Just a sweet little stoy about Gohan and Piccolo,no ramance.Oh and don't flame me cause it's my frist fan fic!


Just Between You and Me...  
  
a/n It's my first dbz fic, so be nice thanks, read and review!  
  
"I don't think we should be up here, we might fall..and that's a long way down, I bet." Gohan said nervously."Don't worry so much." Krillin said. Gohan and Krillin stood atop of a humongous waterfall, to train. "Are you ready!?" Krillin asked Gohan. "Y-y-yes!" said Gohan. Gohan attacked first with a Mansanko."You'll pay for that!' Krillin shouted as his voice echoed through the woods. So Krillin charged at full speed at Gohan, he was so surprised when Krillin attacked him he got knocked unconscious! "Gohan! Snap out of it!" Krillin yelled. As Gohan fell off, Krillin rushed off to get help, he gained speed.  
On the other side of the woods Piccolo was meditating, and finally saw what was happening and rushed off to save Gohan. When got to the waterfall he paused for moment and then tried to find Gohan's ki. He searched desperately and finally gave up and dove in the water and found him sinking to the bottom. Piccolo grasped Gohan tightly and flew off to his cave to take care of the child.  
That night.Gohan awoke to the sound of rain falling hard outside. The boy wondered where in the world he was but drifted off to sleep again. Piccolo was meditating next to him then he heard a chartering noise and looked at Gohan and saw that it was his teeth. So he put his cape over Gohan and went out to find something for Gohan to eat when he wakes up. "Wha..where am I? What happened..!...Ow! I guess I'm hurt pretty bad.but how. Where is Krillin!?" Gohan said. "Good you're up kid." Piccolo remarked as he flew into the cave carrying some berries. "Piccolo..I only remember that I fell, did you save me!?" Gohan asked. "That's not important right now, what is important is your recovery." Piccolo commanded. Gohan finally looked at his injuries more carefully while Piccolo started a fire. While Piccolo and Gohan sat around the fire Gohan couldn't help but cry. Piccolo noticed a small tear sliding down Gohan's cheek and looked away." Gohan I know something is bothering you because you're not annoying me come here." Piccolo said while looking at his pupil. Gohan walked and sat down a foot away from his master and closed his eyes tightly. "I said come here and I meant it!" Piccolo said. Gohan didn't hear so Piccolo put his arm around him and pulled him in close. "What's wrong kid?" Piccolo asked but got no answer. "I said what's wrong! If you don't tell me I'll knock it out of you!" Piccolo asked again. Piccolo was getting inpatient but all Gohan managed to get out was sobs. "ImsostupidIcantdoanythingrigth!!!" Gohan sobbed. "Why do say that?" Piccolo said. "Because I fell and you had to save me..did you even save me?" sobbed Gohan. Piccolo said nothing. "You coulda l-l-l-let me fall, and die."sobbed Gohan. Piccolo thought for a minute and then said "Go to sleep or eat these!" he added holding out the berries. "Yes Piccolo." Gohan whispered and took them and nibbled on them. As Gohan curled up into a ball Piccolo thought about what he said. Why did I save him..he's making me too soft, it's like a disease. Should I have let him die? He wanted to not save him ever again..make Gohan hate so much like before. Piccolo didn't know how or why but only knew it had to be done.  
The next morning.Gohan got a 5:00am wake up call! "Aaaaaaaaaaa!!" Gohan shouted as he felt the cold water slam against his little body. "Time to train!" Piccolo shouted harshly. "But Piccolo I already know how to fight." Gohan said. But he what he got wasn't a response it was a cold kick to the stomach. Gohan lunged forward squealing in pain. "You seem so helpless, boy!!"Piccolo said with great difficulty but didn't show it. He noticed when Gohan was getting up he was more emotionally damaged than physical. "But Piccolo."Gohan stuttered in fear."Shut up brat! I've had, enough!!" Piccolo roared. I hope this works, Piccolo thought. "I thought we were friends." asked Gohan. "We're not!!" Piccolo said harshly." If not then why did you save me from Nappa and that waterfall?" Gohan asked innocently that Piccolo had trouble responding"Because if I let you get killed all my suffering when training you would've been for nothing. You're fortunate I didn't kill you first like I killed your father! BRAT!" Piccolo shouted. Minutes past and nether spoke..."Piccolo b-but I thought that, y-y- you." Gohan stuttered but Piccolo interrupted him "Well obversely you thought wrong, not an unusual occurrence." said Piccolo.  
At night...Gohan sat alone by a fire he made himself while Piccolo mediated with one eye open to watch Gohan. Back at the Son household.."WHAT GOHAN FELL!!" Chi chi cried and immediately fainted. "Chi chi please wake up." The Ox King said. Chi chi woke up hours later.."Krillin please tell me that this is not a trick just to get back at me for not tucking him in or giving him too much homework!?" Chi chi strutted "Of course not.all we were doing was training.on a waterfall." Krillin said slowly. "Oh so you didn't tell me anything about training ,ON A WATERFALL!!" Chi chi said. "Well where is he now?" Chi chi asked."Um I don't really know, but I'm sure he's alright." Krillin said.  
"I thought that Piccolo.would he really kill me? I might as well just do as I'm asked.I wonder what I did to make him so mean.he's acting the same as when he took me to train for the Saiyans. Gohan still couldn't believe it..He didn't hate Piccolo at all.but he felt so unsafe, so confused and the weird thing was that he didn't know why. But his thoughts were interrupted by Piccolo's voice "Did I say you could have break!?! NO! So if you're done we can actually get something done instead you're just sitting like your dead so something!!!" Piccolo shouted. "But Piccolo we hardly got to rest-"But Gohan corrected himself. "Um..when ever you're readdddddyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!" Gohan yelled when thrown back against the rocks in mid sentence. "That's what I like about you you're never prepared!" mocked Piccolo."You never said that we were going to start!" Gohan whined. Piccolo took a step forward and Gohan took one back. "Let's see if you can dodge this?!" Piccolo said evilly. Piccolo had vanished and appeared behind him, Gohan didn't suspect a thing. BAM!! Piccolo had elbowed him hard in the head, again he got knocked unconscious and fell to his knees and then on to his face. Piccolo hesitated for a minute thinking should I help the kid, or not. Then Gohan rose to his feet in nothing but pain. Mad yet surprised Piccolo stepped on the small boy. He countied this. "Let's see if you can get out of this, boy!" he said. When Gohan looked as if he could take no more Piccolo stopped and picked him up and threw him into the ground.  
That night..Gohan lay in the same spot and not moving, Piccolo was meditating as usual. But his conscious was heavy with guilt about ever thinking about hating, killing, or harming Gohan in any way. Piccolo now started thinking, why am I not happy I've done everything to get this brat off me for good.so why am I not happy. Maybe this a bad idea.. Yes I'll go and apologize, but will it be enough? Just then he heard Gohan grunt and rise, so he looked over. And what he saw he felt low, no lower than low he felt like dirt! Piccolo was about to was something but didn't know what to say. "Piccolo! You don't have to hide it anymore! I get the picture, I can take a hint! So fine if you never liked me Fine!! I never get mad but this the last straw!!!" Gohan exclaimed. Piccolo tried to interrupt but again he started. "If you didn't like me you coulda said so!! But I bet you thought that might hurt Gohan's little feelings! Well you did it, you just didn't hurt my feelings you hurt me and not just that you hurt my heart!! I liked you ya know and I thought you liked me! Oh I guess I wrong about you so if you don't mind, wait you'd even insist.well have a nice life, MASTER!!!" Gohan flew up in the air then paused. Then flew off toward home. Gohan was getting tired and stopped to rest because he was weak. Then outta nowhere three men dressed in all black jumped him, tied him up and beat up, Gohan was way too weak to fight and could only scream for help. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Piccolo help!!! Aaak!!! HELP SOMEBODY!!!" Gohan cried. Piccolo heard this but was speechless of what Gohan said that he just stood there and the rushed off ."Gohan!! Hey what are you freaks do'n!!!??? And why'd you jump him!??!" Piccolo shouted."All we want is money so beat it!!" the "Gang" said. Bam, Boom, Crash, POW, Zoom, Bam!! Piccolo had them cowering in fear, but left with holding Gohan like baby, he never did this before.  
Gohan awoke while Piccolo flew back to his cave. Piccolo had notictied this and looked down at the small 5 year old and smiled. "Piccolo. I'm so sorry I just." Gohan said weakly. "No don't be it's all my fault. "Piccolo admitted..."Piccolo.um well um I well..I love y-y-y-you!... "Gohan said. He had fallen asleep. "Sleep well little boy of mine.Now I know why Goku loves him so much he's so innocent, my Gohan." Piccolo softly said.  
When Gohan returned home he got a scold from his mother and triple his normal amount of homework. A day had passed science his encounter with the "gang" but Gohan still thought about it though and wanted to see Piccolo again but, Chi chi wouldn't see of it! Gohan was in his room doing his algebra homework when he looked up and saw something white swish very fast by the window and was cautious about who it was. There it was again, Gohan fearfully stood up and put his guard up. It turned out to be Piccolo. "Piccolo not tired, like when we train or spar." Gohan said. "Well I'll fix that!" Piccolo said. "Golly Piccolo thanks, but how are ya ganna do that!?" Gohan asked, Piccolo. "Come on, well what are you waiting for." Piccolo said impatiently. "What!?" said Gohan. "You said that you're not tired so were ganna spar." Piccolo said. So they fought and they fought until Piccolo ended it with a punch to the stomach. Gohan collapsed when Piccolo did it, but Piccolo caught him in mid air. Piccolo carried him to up to his room and put him in bed ,and put his covers on him. He rested his hand on Gohan's head and said. "I promised that I wouldn't let any thing happen to you and I'm keeping that promise, you're definitely worth it, Gohan." Piccolo said softly. Chi chi had been standing in the doorway the whole time, but Piccolo didn't know. Well Piccolo may no be as bad as I thought.Chi chi thought, then went back to bed silently. Piccolo watched Gohan closely while meditating. He had one eye open. When morning came he had went to meditate by the waterfall.  
Krillin came over later that morning.." Gohan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you off are you alright, do you need anything can even forgive me, of course you can't I'm really sorry Gohan I'll make it you to I promise!" Krillin rambled on and on. Gohan was surprised that he said all that without breathing but Gohan could go longer.."Krillin its ok I'm fine.." Gohan said." No you could have died!" Krillin said." Well I didn't- "said Gohan said."-I need to make it up to you.what would your father do!?" Krillin said. "If you wanna make it up to me, breathe pal breath!" Gohan shouted.  
Layer that day. "Piccolo!!" Gohan shouted through the woods, while animals scattered away. "Hey kid do you mind. Piccolo said. "Oh no!" Gohan said smiling up at his mentor. Piccolo started to meditate and didn't know how late it had gotten so he opened his eyes and saw Gohan looking up into space. I was about dinner time. "How long have you been here?" Piccolo asked. "Oh no much, I think." Gohan said. "Isn't your mom going to be worried?" Piccolo said. "I told her that I'd be here to train for little while, if that's ok with you?" Gohan said in his old cheerful voice. "I guess so, you are getting a little behind you know with all studding." said Piccolo.  
Two days later."I think you're ready for my special beam cannon?!" Piccolo said. "I not so sure Piccolo I mean I've gotten better and all but- "Gohan said nervously. "Special. Beam Cannon... Haaaaa!! " Piccolo shouted as the attack flew right at Gohan. But Gohan just froze; he was way too scared to move. "Gohan move!!" Piccolo shouted. Piccolo had just enough time to get to where Gohan was standing and he leaped..  
..He leaped..luckily he managed to push Gohan out of the way and he also had gotten out of the way. "WHAT WAS THAT!!!??!I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!!YOU COULD HAVE DODGED THAT!!" Piccolo shouted, that Gohan shuddered Piccolo had noticed this and finally saw what he was doing and stopped yelling." Piccolo I don't know why I.could have dodged-"Gohan said." It's not really your fault; I guess it's mine." Piccolo said. Gohan sat and looked sad and embarrassed. Piccolo had just built a fire and Gohan and Piccolo sat and watched the flames dance over their faces." Piccolo can I sit by you now?" Gohan asked." Sure kid." Piccolo said. Gohan got up and sat by Piccolo." So Gohan do you remember what day it is today?" Piccolo asked. "No.Yes it's my birthday! I forgot my own birthday!!" Gohan said. "Aren't you going to turn 5?" said Piccolo. "Yha why?" Gohan asked curiously. "Oh well no reason, but.I'll do anything you want, just as a treat, only this once." Piccolo said. "Really, but I don't know what I want to do. But if I had to pick one thing it would to sit with you and enjoy this fire." Gohan said. TO Be CONTINUED......  
  
Do you want me to continued!? R and r please, no flame! 


End file.
